leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tryndamere/@comment-79.207.79.16-20121228180519/@comment-5.83.71.124-20130102213059
Can you reason it a bit more? Because frankly, at the very moment I reach the good old carry core, I don't have any problems for dueling. To be honest, dealing so much damage, always criting, actually lets me to duel more than just 5 secons out of 90. On the other hand, you've still not answered me how he should be built in order to be more effective. I've tried Tabi > FM > Wriggle's > Wit's > Zephyr > Mercurial/MoM, and frankly, I don't see the appeal. As Trynd doesn't has innate constant sustain like real bruisers (Take Warwick or Olaf per example), just a little burst of heal, he has to exchange the Atma's for Wriggles, so he can't even reach 50% crit chance. With so low damage, FM becomes a staple in order to stick to your target when Mocking shout wears off, but he becomes even more kitable with CC (Carrymere can kill anybody before their CD refreshes), so it will be easier for your target to run away sooner or later, given the fact that you don't pose anymore a lethal threat. You can't rely so much in your Spinning slash because... Well, you can't refresh it so fast as Carrymere can. That said, once he pops his ult, it's always time to run away, if you haven't killed your target before you pop it, it will be pretty rare if you kill it without being killed. Only real appeal I see here is Tenacity, just like I've said before. Carrymere, however, can deal a gigantic chunk of damage in a pretty fast time once he gets PD and IE, and sooner or later gets 100% crit chance, so he can dive in with Spinning slash, begin to destroy his target, slow it with his Mocking shout, and in the odd chance that his target can still run away, he can use again his Spinning slash, because it will be surely ready to be used again. With so much damage, his lifesteal sustain is just crazy, enough to replace Bruisermere's defenses, and when he pops his ult, he can at least stay and kill his original target and maybe a second one with some itemization (Without dying after the ult wears off). Still the same kitable guy, but at least a real threat. "Nobody plays Trynd not because he is too weak in lane, he is pretty decent, but because that legendary full build Trynds still suck ass lategame, they get kited to death and any experinced player would trade such Trynd for Nunu at any point of the game." That's not true. Lategame only Jax and Nasus can wander around alone without fearing to be destroyed by Trynd (Supposing that both Jax/Nasus and Trynd are full-built). In fact, what sucks lategame is to have anything that doesn't lets Trynd to exploit all of his damaging potential. You can get kited, but unless they have long-ass stuns or snares, they can't hold you long enough. You can spin in after that, lifesteal like 80% of the damage they've dealt back, refresh your spin in the process, and then it's your target's time to run away, not yours. If you're the one following somebody to a pretty much obvious gank, well... That's the player's fault, not the build's one. Nobody can 1v5 in this game. If anything, Trynd's lategame IS the appeal for playing him.